


Counterattack

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, SlashRyoken Event!, Smut, Tentacles, Windy/Ryoken, bulletstormshipping, winryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Windy wants to get back at Revolver for the terrible loss he suffered.Windy/Ryoken (bulletstormshipping) for the #slashryoken event!





	Counterattack

**Rated** : M  
**Word** **Count** : ~1085  
**Pairing** : Windy/Revolver  
**Notes** : I needed more tentacle smut I guess, SO UM YEA, WARNING. TENTACLE SEX. AGAIN. Double penetration and a tentacle in Revolver’s mouth. Those are your warnings. Proceed with thirst.

xxx

Windy’s plan was supposed to be nothing short of torture. A way to humiliate Revolver for the shameful defeat he suffered at his hands. A way to get back at him for the smugness in his eyes and the pomposity in his voice. But his revenge took a rather interesting turn when a delighted—but strangled—moan vibrated deep within Revolver’s chest.

“Oho? You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you, Revolver-chan?” Windy taunted, red eye glancing up and down Revolver’s body and the helpless way it dangled against the wall amidst green tentacles. He was almost like a puppet in Windy’s grasp, suspended off the ground, moving in whatever way Windy dictated.

Revolver grumbled a reply, unable to speak with a tentacle wrapped around the lower half of his face, but his eyes held enough venom in them to infect millions.

Windy laughed. He hated that look of disdain. Of contempt born of ignorance and stupidity. Of groundless superiority and unjustified arrogance. Humans were despicable that way. Always thinking they were better than everyone else. Always hurting and backstabbing those closest to them. Always seeking to consume and destroy and maim.

“So how does it feel?” Windy jeered, using one, two, three tentacles to remove Revolver’s trench coat and unfasten his shirt, his belt, his pants. Making sure the Hanoi leader would not escape, Windy tightened his hold on Revolver’s wrists, lifting them up and over his head. “How does it feel to be at my complete mercy?”

Had Revolver been able to talk, Windy imagined he would’ve shouted obscenities at him. After all, that was the kind of wild animal Revolver was.

Savage.

Untamable.

Rabid.

Instead, all Windy received was a weak, pitiful glare. “I like it too,” he chuckled, flinging the visor off Revolver’s face, shivering in delight upon hearing the muffled gasp. “I like pulling the strings and seeing you dance, but…” Yanking Revolver away from the wall, Windy turned the man around and bent him over midair. “I don’t like your face.”

The tentacle around Revolver’s mouth loosened slightly, enough so that Revolver could speak. It wouldn’t be fun if Revolver couldn’t talk back.

“I thought you meant to punish me, Wind Ignis,” Revolver growled, eyes narrowed at the wall he had been pinned to only seconds before.

Windy snorted, interested in knowing what the difference between punishment and whatever-they-were-doing was, but when the last of Revolver’s clothes—nothing but code in LINK VRAINS—disappeared, Windy had his answer. “I knew it. You humans are all the same. How disgusting!” For emphasis, Windy rubbed the tip of a tendril over Revolver’s erection, starting at the tip, ending at the base, and made a noise of repulsion when Revolver’s length stiffened.

Revolver moaned softly, wiggling a little too eagerly at the touch, shutting his eyes tightly. His cock twitched as it reveled in the cool sensation, a bead of precum already glistening at the tip. “You’re the one touching me, Ignis,” he breathed, grimacing when Windy’s form pressed against his back and the tentacles around his legs began to knead muscles.

“True,” Windy sang beside Revolver’s ear, amusement and humor swirling in his voice. “Let’s see how much you like me, mm?”  

The surprised whine that erupted from Revolver’s throat inspired raving laughter from Windy. Tentacles wrapped around thighs and arms, chest and stomach, tips teasing skin with firm caresses and aggressive curiosity. One loosely wrapped around Revolver’s erection and tugged, jerking Revolver off with sluggish pumps. Another massaged his entrance, end probing, invading. 

Revolver clenched his teeth to hold back a whine and tried to ignore the other tentacles rubbing and flicking his nipples. They weren’t slimy but were somehow slick, easily gliding across his body, easily smoothing down his chest and over his hips, up his sides and across his bottom lip. “Wind Ignis!” He cried out, voice shaking as the one tentacle at his entrance slipped fully inside.

A chuckle vibrated against Revolver’s back. “I have a name, Revolver-chan,” Windy sneered, pressing deeper, wriggling the invasive tendril. The only reply he received was a deeper, louder moan and a desperate thrust toward the tentacle still wrapped around his erection. Windy laughed, voice shrill and deafening, but he gave Revolver exactly what he wanted and picked up the pace, pumping Revolver’s erection with steady quickness before moving a second tentacle to Revolver’s ass.

“One’s enough,” Revolver gasped, unable to do anything as Windy spread his legs farther.

“Shh,” came the amused taunt. “Your body in LINK VRAINS can take much more than it can in that world you call home.”

Revolver parted his lips, but before he had a chance to contradict Windy’s observations, the tendril around his neck unwove completely, its tip suddenly pressing into his mouth, nearly causing him to choke. Laughter erupted behind him, the tentacle rubbing against Revolver’s tongue before thrusting in and out of his mouth. A muffled moan vibrated in Revolver’s throat, his body squirming as the second tentacle at his ass joined the first, invading his body with delectable force. Plunging deeper. Penetrating in an alternating pattern. Impaling him till all he could do was grip onto the tentacles wrapped around his hands and moan in euphoric bliss.

With a strangled cry, Revolver came, squirting onto the floor and over the tentacle still tugging at his length. The tendrils inside squirmed deeper. Rubbed his innards. Expanded just enough to cause Revolver’s entire body to quake before the first, then the second slipped out.

A melody of laughter rang in Revolver’s ears, the Wind Ignis’s voice grating as he whispered, “You wanted me all this time, didn’t you, Revolver-chan~?” Removing the tentacle inside Revolver’s mouth, Windy resumed his laughter when he dropped Revolver onto the ground and roughly turn him around.

Grey blue eyes met a single red one. A smirk appeared on Revolver’s lips. Despite his spent state, Revolver wore a look of victory and dared to look at Windy with that same smugness he always wore. With that same baseless arrogance.

Windy’s insides boiled, his laughter dying. “You’re nothing but a worthless, disgusting human!” he furiously shouted, pulling far away from his enemy, snarling angrily before his form returned to its smaller state and he disappeared to another location in LINK VRAINS.

Revolver scoffed. In the last few minutes, Windy might have learned something interesting about Revolver, but Revolver had gathered his own useful data about the Wind Ignis, and it was only a matter of time before he brought the despicable creature to his knees. 


End file.
